The World After This
by Ayine
Summary: Do you know what it’s like to be ‘nothing’ anymore? And at that time, when you’re sick of everything, someone comes knocking on your door and saves you. Isn’t that lovely? Even if your hero is someone you really wouldn't expect?GinnyDraco


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowlings fabulous ideas. I got the idea for the plot from the movie called "City of Angels" with Nicolas Caige. But all the rest you see, is mine.

A/N: This is my first finished English story. I don't know if it actually IS good, so I'll really like it if you read and review. For the rest... let's just say...enjoy!

**The ****World After This**

Do you know what it's like to be 'nothing' anymore? Just a body? Yes, of course you could still talk, but that was it. And at that time, when you're sick of everything, someone comes knocking on your door and saves you. Isn't that lovely? Even if your hero is someone you really wouldn't expect?

Ginny Weasley was lying in her bed in St. Mungo's, suffering from tuberculosis. The resistant one. She was there for- how long – a month? Three? Four? She was so sick she didn't know it anymore. The only thing she knew was that she didn't want this. She could only feel the unbearable pain in her chest.

She couldn't move, she couldn't think clearly anymore and she could hardly breathe.

Was this her life than? Living like – well – nothing? She closed her eyes when the tears weld up. This was so hard. And not only for her, her family was suffering too. Mother came to visit her every day, dad came always after work and her brothers and friends came always if they had a little bit of time. Sometimes just for five minutes.

Ginny gasped for air. There was the pain again. It never stopped, but the last week it's even been worse.

Even with her eyes closed she could tell that someone was watching her. A healer? Her mother? Ron maybe? (Yesterday he couldn't come, because he went to a restaurant with Hermione.)

Slowly, she opened her eyes, but she saw nothing or no one.

"Hi, Weasley."

She almost rolled out of her bed. 'What the hell?' She looked around and saw on her right side a figure of a young man who was wearing a black suit. Someone with blond hair. She blinked once. She wanted to scream, next to her bed was standing the one and only Draco Malfoy!

"Missed me, Weasley?" he smirked. Just like the old days at Hogwarts. How long has it been now? Five years? No, six. It was six years ago the last time she saw the stupid git.

"What do you want Malfoy? I'm not in the mood."

"I'm not for here for my pleasure as well, Weasley. Let's say I'm here for a mission."

"What are you talking about? Get to the point Malfoy so you can leave."

"I'm not going to leave."

"Then hurry up with whatever you want! I don't have so much time either."

He sighed. "Yes, I know that. That's why I'm here."

He confused her. What the hell was he talking about? And why was the bloke even here? Shouldn't he be home with his slimy dad or somewhere killing people?

Malfoy spoke again: "Well, you're my first, you see. It's not that simple."

Now she was even more confused. "I'm your first what?"

"Well, you – I – It's just... – you're my first traveller."

"I-I don't get it. What do you mean?"

"Er- how do you say that to someone... Weasley... you're dying"

"Gee, really. I didn't figure that out yet!" cut Ginny him of with a lot of sarcasm.

"No, I mean literally. You're dying _right now_"

"What? You mean now as in on this very moment?"

He nodded.

"Oh Merlin, but what has that anything to do with you?"

"You mean, you don't know?" he asked slowly.

"I don't know what?" Ginny was getting a little bit irritated. If she really was dying (actually that really made sense, because she was so sick) than why was he here? For telling her? That wasn't his style, really, he would just laugh. But then, what was going on?

"I-I'm dead to. I died two months ago."

"Well, congratulations Malfoy! You did a great job! Now the world is rid of you!" Ginny mocked.

"Haha, really funny Weasley. Now, I'm here to take you."

"Take me where?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. She was suspicious. Where was he taking her? Heaven?

"Are you taking me to heaven? To live like an angel?"

"Heaven? Heaven doesn't exist. We're living in The World After This."

"What's that? The after-whatever-world."

"You don't know? Actually, it's just like the same says. It's some place where all dead people live their further lives. Everyone is there . I have some old friends there."

"Heaven doesn't exist? There are no angels? You live in the same world as the bad guys?"

"Oh, but there are angels," he ensured her, "and the bad guys- like you want to call them- can't do anything to you anymore, really."

"Who are the angels?"

"I'm one"

"WHAT!"

"I know, it sounds weird. You were probably expecting some little fairy with wings or something, but it's just me. I'm doing an angel task now. Taking the soul of the dead people with me to the next world. But you're not dead yet, so I have to wait."

"So with 'You're my first', you mean I'm the first one you take with you?"

"Yep, all right. You can do good thinking for someone who's dying."

"Thanks, I think."

Ok, this was weird. Really weird. Malfoy was taking her to some-place-that-isn't-heaven-but-something-like-it and he's an angel.

"Am I going to be an angel to?"

"Yes, you can. Or you can become a ghost."

"A ghost?"

"You do know what a is ghost right? Someone like the Bloody Baron or Nearly Headless Nick."

"I know what a ghost is." Ginny said angrily "I just don't understand it."

"Before you can go to the next world, you have to pass a wall. There are two doors in it. One leads to the world I come from and then you become an angel. And the other door goes to somewhere else, where you become a ghost. But I know nothing about that, I've chosen for the World After This."

"Why?"

"I don't have someone to stay for, do I?" Malfoy said bitterly.

Ginny coughed. She could feel she was dying know. She felt light-headed and the pain was even getting worse.

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"I suppose"

"It's something personal really."

"Spill it out"

"How did you die?"

Malfoys face was suddenly a lot paler, but he did answer. "A car crash. Nothing big actually. I just didn't pay attention and I smacked against a tree. I was dead from the moment I hit the bloody tree."

It was silent for a few minutes until Ginny start coughing again.

"Damn it, Weasley"

"If you're an angel, then why do you swear?"

Malfoy didn't answer that, because at that very moment Ginny start groaning.

Malfoy came closer and took her hand. 'I really don't know what you have to do in situations like this'.

"Easy Wealey, it will be over soon."

Two healers came in to the room.

"She's not good." said the oldest man. "Hold on, Miss Weasley."

They were doing all of those weird thing with their wands, Draco couldn't understand.

"Damn, we're loosing her. Hang on, miss. You'll be fine."

The two men were doing a good job, but it had no sense. She was slipping away and there was nothing they could do about it, Draco knew.

"Come on Michael, give me that potion over there!"

Too late.

You can't imagine the feeling that you get when you're standing next to your body. Healers are still trying to save you, but it was too late. You were already gone.

"Come Weasley," Malfoy wispered "We have to go"

Tears were streaming over Ginny's cheeks. It was over now, really over. She would never see her family and friends again.

"Come," Malfoy said again. "Don't cry. Please, I can't handle crying girls."

It didn't help. Ginny was still crying over her own body.

Malfoy circled his arms around her waist, trying to comfort her. "Shhh, it will be ok. Let's go. You can still see your parents if you like. And hey, no you can spend the rest of your 'life' with the great Draco Malfoy, don't you?"

Ginny chuckled.

"Come on now, Weasl- Ginny."

He led her out of the room entering her new life...

* * *

"Don't cry mom. Please don't." Ron was begging his mother to stop crying. Ever since Ginny has died, she cried non-stop. He was really upset too and her tears weren't helping. 

"Come on mom. I'm sure, where-ever she is now, she's very happy. Much happier than she was in that bloody hospital anyway. She's happy mom, I can feel it."

* * *

Later that week, Ron was standing at the grave of his sister. He was going to propose to Hermione, but he wanted to come here first. He knew Ginny would have loved it if they got married. That's why he did it, for his baby sister. For Hermione too of course, he loved her so badly, but he did it also for fulfilling his sister's last wish. It was really hard to accept the fact that she wasn't here anymore. He missed her like hell. Why. Why his baby sister? 

He blinked away a tear and he looked left from the grave. He was really surprised. He hadn't noticed it before. Next to Ginny's grave was Draco Malfoy's grave. He looked at the inscription:

Draco Lucius Malfoy

1980-2003

May you rest in peace.

Then he looked at his sister's grave:

Ginevra Molly Weasley

1981-2003

A brave and strong girl

We will never forget you Ginny.

It was better that way. Now she wasn't alone. Even if it was with Malfoy.

He put his hand on the cold stone and nodded his head before turning around and walking away. Into his new life. Just as Ginny had done...

--The End--


End file.
